Wendy's Secret
by iseealivepeople
Summary: Wendy finds out that she is pregnant and she is confused on what to do, she also has a secret that may ruin her relationship with Stan forever. Warning: Contains swearing and probably some offensive terms for some people.
1. Chapter 1

"_**I have some exciting news Mrs. Testaburger," The doctor said walking in carrying a folder.**_

"_**What is it doctor?" Mrs. Testaburger asked.**_

"_**Well it appears that your daughter is pregnant," The doctor replied. Wendy opened her mouth in shock.**_

"_**I cant be pregnant, I'm only fifteen!" She cried out. **_

"_**You are able to get pregnant as soon as you start menstruating.." The doctor tried to exclaim but Wendy bolted out of his office and ran down the middle of the street.**_

"_**I cant be pregnant!" She cried out sinking to her knees and hitting the road with her fists.**_

"_**There is no way in hell! I've only had sex six times!"**_

"_**Wendy stop it, you are acting like a child," Mrs. Testaburger said running over there and pulling her daughter up by her arm. **_

"_**Mom, I cant be pregnant," Wendy said.**_

"_**Well, you are and you are going to have this baby whether you like it or not because you are going to face the consequences young lady," Mrs. Testaburger said. **_

"_**Yes mother," Wendy said hanging her head in shame. She hated disappointing her parents and this was probably the most disappointing thing she ever did. **_

_**______**_

"_**Dude I totally blew your head off," Stan said with a laugh, it was Saturday and he was playing video games with his friends Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. **_

"_**Hi Stan," Stan heard a high pitched voice say, he jumped in shock and saw his girlfriend Wendy standing there.**_

"_**Hi Wendy," He said.**_

"_**Can we talk in private?" She asked him with pleading eyes.**_

"_**Uh sure," Stan replied and he followed her out into the hall way.**_

"_**If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad or anything?" Wendy asked. Oh no, she is going to dump me again. Stan thought to himself.**_

"_**Okay," He said.**_

"_**I'm pregnant," Wendy said.**_

"_**WHAT!? That's impossible! We used a condom!" Stan screeched out.**_

"_**Shh I don't want everyone else to know yet," Wendy said clamping a hand over Stan's mouth. **_

"_**I just don't know what to do," She said.**_

"_**Cant you just go get an abortion or something?" Stan asked.**_

"_**NO! Abortions are wrong and immoral besides my mom says I have to keep it so I can face the consequences," Wendy replied. **_

"_**How about we decide what to do when the time for the baby to come comes closer," Stan said.**_

"_**Okay, bye Stan," Wendy said walking out the door. **_

"_**What was that about?" Kyle asked when Stan walked back into his room.**_

"_**Yeah did she dump you for that black asshole again?" Cartman asked.**_

"_**No, she said she's pregnant," Stan said looking down. Cartman started rolling around on the floor laughing.**_

"_**Wahhaha dude wuahahahahaa oh my gosh those are going to be the ugliest kids ever!" He screamed out in between laughs. **_

"_**Shut up fat ass like your kids would look any better," Kyle said coming to Stan's defense. **_

"_**Ay! I'm not fat I'm big boned," Cartman replied.**_

"_**I just don't know what to do," Stan said.**_

"_**It's okay dude, I'll help you guys through this," Kyle said putting his hand on Stan's shoulder. **_

"_**Thanks dude," Stan replied smiling at his best friend. **_

_**_______**_

"_**Did you hear?" Stan heard Bebe whisper to Rebecca at school the next day.**_

"_**Hear what?" He asked frantically running towards them.**_

"_**That I'm going to be voted for cheer captain," Bebe replied looking at Stan weirdly.**_

"_**Oh, okay congratulations," Stan said.**_

"_**Everyone stop talking and get in class," Ms. Garrison said. Everyone grumbled and went and sat in their desks to hear Ms. Garrison's boring speech about how Kotex pads were once used as bandages in the war. **_

"_**What you're pregnant!" Bebe suddenly screamed out, the whole class turned to look at her.**_

"_**I told you not to tell anyone," Wendy said through gritted teeth. **_

"_**I'm sorry that's just so wow shocking," Bebe said with her eyes wide opened. **_

"_**I'm surprised that you got pregnant before Bebe did, I always thought she'd be first," Heidi said. **_

"_**Well as it turns out my boyfriend liked another guy," Bebe said shooting an angry look at Kyle. **_

"_**I don't see why you're mad at Kyle, it's not his fault that Clyde chose him over you," Wendy said.**_

"_**Well it's his fault for saying yes to him, anyways what are you going to do about the baby?" Bebe said.**_

"_**I don't know, I just don't know," Wendy sighed putting her head on her desk. This was the toughest decision that she ever had to make in her life. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, Wendy looks really upset maybe I should go talk to her," Stan sad while they were standing in the lunch line.

"It would probably be a good idea," Kyle replied.

"Okay well I am going over there," Stan said uneasily.

"Good luck," Kyle said.

"Thanks," Stan said and he started walking over to Wendy.

"Hi Stan," Wendy said when she saw him.

"Uh hi Wendy, do you want to talk about what's wrong with you?" Stan asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just confused on what to do," Wendy snapped.

"It will all work out though in the end right? I mean everything does," Stan said.

"Maybe you don't understand the importance of this, this isn't some dumb little adventure this is a baby," Wendy said angrily walking off. Stan sighed and went back over to his friends.

"Is she okay now?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, I think I made her even worse off than she already is," Stan replied looking down.

"It's simple what we should do, we have to exterminate the hippie baby before it causes any damage," Cartman said.

"We are not exterminating the baby," Stan said angrily.

"If you exterminate the baby then you will get rid of all the problems," Cartman said.

"Wendy's mom already said she cant get an abortion," Stan replied with his eye brows furrowed.

"Then make her have a miscarriage, like push her down some stairs or something," Cartman said.

"Dude I'm not going to do that!" Stan said bringing his eyebrows even closer together.

"Whatever just let your life get ruined by a stupid hippie baby," Cartman called out as Stan started walking away.

___________

"So have you told the father of your baby yet?" Wendy's mom asked her while she was doing the dishes.

"Yes Mom," Wendy replied.

"Is he going to help take care of it or what?"

"We are still trying to decide what to do, this isn't very easy you know,"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you had sex before marriage," Wendy's mom said drying a plate and putting it up into the cabinet. Wendy sighed and walked out of the kitchen to go call Bebe, she didn't feel like arguing with her mom right now.

"Hi Bebe," Wendy said after Bebe picked up after the eightieth ring.

"Hey," Bebe replied.

"I just don't know what to do Bebe I don't even know if the baby is Sta-," Wendy started to say but she stopped when she realised that she had almost let a terrible secret slip.

"What were you going to say Wendy?" Bebe asked.

"N-nothing, I got to go," Wendy said hanging up the phone.

__________

"So have you thought about what you were going to do about the baby?" Kyle asked Stan shooting him with a laser beam.

"Not yet," Stan replied blowing Kyle up with a grenade.

"Maybe you should start going to those parenting classes or something," Kyle said putting his game controller down on the ground beside him.

"I'm tired of playing too," Stan said putting his controller down on the table.

"You want something to drink?" He added.

"You cant just ignore this Stan, sooner or later you will have a baby that you will have to take care of," Kyle said.

"Well I don't know what to do, I just don't know," Stan said sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you get a job?" Kyle asked.

"Dude, I'm fifteen,"

"There's a place in the mall that is hiring fourteen and fifteen year olds for a part time shift,"

"Really which store in the mall?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have to get painted in this white stuff and stand for like three hours to look like a mannequin, I wouldn't do it," Kyle replied.

"Well if it will help my situation then I'll give it a try," Stan said.

"Good job, now about those drinks…." Kyle replied.

_______

As Stan was going to get the drinks the door bell rang.

"Hi Wendy," He said after he answered it.

"Hi Stan," Wendy replied.

"I'm going to try and get a job so I can help support us as a family," Stan said.

"I don't think you should do that Stan," Wendy said looking down.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"Because I don't think we should be together anymore," Wendy replied.

"Why not?" Stan repeated.

"It's for the best if we break up," Wendy said.

"B-but I love you," Stan choked out.

"This will explain everything," Wendy said handing him two tickets. After Wendy left Stan looked at the tickets and what they were made him gasp out in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude she got you tickets to the Maury show?" Kyle asked in amazement when Stan showed him the tickets.

"Yeah dude, I have no idea what it going on but hopefully I'll find out soon," Stan replied.

"These tickets are for next year!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I bet she's really going to tell you that she's really a man you know like on those episodes where they talk about how they found out that their spouses are really a man or something," Cartman said.

"She cant be a man fat ass, she's pregnant," Stan said.

"Well Kenny slept with a girl who turned out to be a man, didn't you Kenny?" Cartman said.

"Fuck you," Kenny replied looking at Cartman angrily. Stan sighed and ignored them,

"Should I go on there?" He asked turning back to Kyle.

"Yeah I mean if you want to find out what's wrong with Wendy and why she broke up with you then you should totally go," Kyle replied. Then it was settled Stan was going to go on the Maury Show.

___________

One Year Later: On the Maury Show

"So Wendy why did you come here?" Maury asked.

"Because I have a horrible secret that I have to share with my boyfriend," Wendy said.

"Do you think this relationship will tear you guys apart?" Maury asked.

"I don't even want to think about it, every time I do I imagine him hating me and stuff," Wendy said dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex.

Back Stage.

"I have no idea what terrible secret Wendy is keeping from me but I hope that in the end of this all we will still be together," Stan said, he and Wendy had gotten back together a week after she had dumped him, she decided that it was hurting him more to be apart from him.

On the set.

"Okay well now we are going to bring out Stan so Wendy can tell him her secret that she's been keeping from him for over a year," Maury said. A few minutes later Stan came out and Wendy looked down nervously.

"Okay you brought Stan here to tell him a secret, so now would be a good time," Maury said. Wendy put her head in her hands and started sobbing, Stan came over there and started rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I cheated on you with three different people and the baby may not be your's," Wendy choked out.

"No, you're joking right?" Stan asked in shock.

"No joke," Wendy sobbed out.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Stan said.

"Are you guys going to stay together?" Maury asked.

"If the baby is mine then I'll try to work it out but if it's not then I don't know what I'll do," Stan replied.

"Well I am going to do a DNA testing of you and the other three gentlemen," Maury said. After that the show ended and Stan walked off the stage sadly in disbelief that Wendy had cheated on him with three different people.

_______

One Week Later On the Maury Show.

When Stan entered the set her was surprised to see Starvin Marvin, Jimmy, and Dr. Mephisto's weird little monkey thing Kevin sitting there. These are the people that Wendy cheated on me with? He thought to himself in disbelief. Stan took a seat and a few minutes later Maury pulled out a piece of paper.

"The results are in! In the case of three month old Ashlee, Stan you are NOT the father!" Maury bellowed out. Wendy ran off the set crying and sobbing while Stan just stood there in shock.

"Come back on set so we can find out who your baby's father is," Maury said to Wendy. Wendy rubbed her eyes and reluctantly went back onto the set.

"In the case of three month old Ashlee, Starvin Marvin you are NOT the father," Maury said.

"Well obviously, the kid isn't black," Stan muttered.

"In the case of three month old Ashlee, Jimmy you ARE the father!" Maury said.

________

"So are we going to stay together or what?" Wendy asked after the excitement from the Maury show had died down.

"I don't know," Stan said looking down.

"I don't know why I did it, it was a stupid mistake," Wendy said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"I guess we could give it one more try but this is the last try," Stan said. A twinkle filled Wendy's eye and she knew that from then on out everything would be okay.


End file.
